


Easy as 1 2 3

by gammaray



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: Gen, Learning Disabilities
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-05
Updated: 2014-01-05
Packaged: 2018-01-07 14:23:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1120908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gammaray/pseuds/gammaray
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Goes off of Koujaku's Bad End. Shiroba teaching Koujaku how to speak. For brojaku on twitter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Easy as 1 2 3

**Author's Note:**

> this is so short but i need a nap this car ride is going to take forever

"Say 'aah'." 

"Grhh..." 

"No, no, no. 'Aaaah'." 

"Grrraah..." 

"Getting closer! Don't growl so much in the beginning, dear. 'Aaaaaah'." 

Koujaku pulls at the restraints binding his arms behind his back, head lifted enough to watch Shiroba. His lips are parted slightly with the effort to sound out the vowel, grunts slipping by occasionally. Shiroba knows he isn't having the time of his life due to relearning, but at least he's eager to follow the other's directions. 

"Rrrraahh..." 

"Almost!" Shiroba clasps his hands together with an ecstatic grin, perched on a chair at just the right distance. He doesn't want Koujaku to jump him during their lesson, knowing he'd immediately try to get inside Shiroba if he got any closer. "Close enough, I suppose. Let's try to make words, okay?" 

The white-haired male only receives a low grunt in return, Koujaku's head dipping a bit. Over the time he's been in here, Shiroba has taught his broken prey simple gestures he can do with his head. Nod, shake his head. Things like that. Eventually, it got annoying that his conversations with Koujaku were one-sided, so Shiroba decided to step it up a notch. 

Shiroba hums softly, thinking of what to teach him next. Over the past week or so, they've gone over basic vowels and sounds, so perhaps they could work on words now. If Koujaku doesn't get it by tonight, he'll start the lesson over when Koujaku has rested. 

"Here, let's do this." Koujaku shifts at the sound of Shiroba's voice, watching him scoot closer. A low growl emits from his throat, but Shiroba holds out the spray bottle he brought with him. Lips pursed, he evenly stares at the growling Koujaku. It looks harmless, but the internet said this works with animals, so it's worth a shot. "I'll spray you if you act up," Shiroba murmurs, eyes narrowed. Koujaku slowly backs off, the growl no longer audible. "Good boy." 

They spend the next four hours trying out words that should be simple enough for Koujaku to say. He's broken, yes, but he's smart. He's picked up on some things that Shiroba has done, so it's noted that Koujaku _is_ capable of learning. 

"Say what I just taught you." 

"Rrr.... A-... Ao... ba...."


End file.
